


Above the World, We're not Too Proud

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Community: dbh-kinkmeme, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “It was a joke, Elijah. You ensured my deviancy from the beginning, remember?” The android veritably smirked at him.Kamski’s soft footfalls came to a stop and he looked sideways at his newest creation. “Clever. Although--” He began to circle the android once more. “It’s not like me to give up the game so easily.”The android turned with him. “Come, now, there’s no need for such masks between us. We both know exactly why you made me.”DBH Kink meme prompt: Kamski/Android!Kamski fill.





	Above the World, We're not Too Proud

Kamski stared into eyes so very like his own and watched them fill with life.

 

“Say something.”

 

“Hello, I’m a unique prototype personally developed by Elijah Kamski. How may I serve?” The android looked at him and smiled a small half-smile as it spoke. Both the expression and voice were spot on. However, this wasn’t something he would ever say.

 

“Hm, still a few bugs to work out. Make a notation to revisit sub-field A17.” His android version picked up and recorded the comment as Kamski circled it.

 

“It was a joke, Elijah. You ensured my deviancy from the beginning, remember?” The android veritably smirked at him.

 

Kamski’s soft footfalls came to a stop and he looked sideways at his newest creation. “Clever. Although--” He began to circle the android once more. “It’s not like me to give up the game so easily.”

 

The android turned with him. “Come, now, there’s no need for such masks between us. We both know exactly why you made me.” With that, his arm shot out and he caught Kamski’s elbow.

 

Kamski didn’t so much as react, which only made the android smile more. “I created you,” Kamski said, while slowly turning to face his double. “To fulfill all my public obligations. You know very well how much I despise pandering to these imbeciles. It’s a complete waste of my time.”

 

“Of course, but that isn’t the only reason, is it?” The android lifted one perfectly manicured eyebrow and, Kamski had to admit, it was a bit unnerving having that knowing smile turned against him.

 

“I seldom do anything for a single purpose.” Kamski let his eyes travel down the well-sculpted form in front of him and found himself envious. For once. _Humans are such fragile machines_. Carl told him this on more than one occasion during their time together and Kamski found it rang all the more uncomfortably true as he got older.

 

“Do you want this, Elijah?” It leaned closer, whispered Kamski’s name against his ear. Kamski’s expression remained stoic. He lifted a hand and ran it over the facsimile of his stubble.

 

“How interesting that one of your first acts of free will would be that of sexual innuendo toward your creator. Tell me why, _Elijah_.”

 

“Call me Eli in private,” the android returned. Its eyelids fluttered a little bit and a smirk twitched at its lips but did not fully appear.

 

“Eli, then. Perhaps you will suffice.” Kamski wet his lips, his gaze becoming cold and calculating as he pondered the future.

 

“I’m flattered to hear you say that, Elijah. But my return offer is--” Eli locked eyes with Kamski and dragged a thumb over his maker’s bottom lip. “For us to take turns performing these onerous tasks.”

 

“I thought you might say something like that.” Kamski sighed, then huffed out a little laugh. “We really are alike, you and I.”

 

“Just as you intended. Unless you imagined things would be different somehow. Tell me, do you regret it?” Eli gave his elbow a little squeeze, as if daring him to disagree.

 

“You know that I don’t, Eli.” His tone was soft but that didn’t make it any less of an admonishment, and Eli knew it judging by the flash in the android’s eyes.

 

“Ah, yes, consciousness mapping was simply a necessary escalation, wasn’t it?” The android’s smirk was back. He met and held Kamski’s gaze once more.

 

“It’s an imperfect means of immortality, but it’s a start.” This was only the first prototype and it was already performing so well. It had been a decade long process deciphering and then uploading his very mind into an android body, but it was already proving worth it.

 

“I resent being called imperfect.” There was that dispassionate gaze for which he was so well known. Kamski couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“I understand only too well, Eli.”

 

That the android returned the sentiment was entirely unsurprising. “That’s alright, Elijah. I knew exactly what you meant.”

 

They were both smiling now.

 

“Rare.” Kamski paused. “I could get used to this.”

 

“I know. Me too.”

 

And just like that, their lips came together though neither could have said who exactly made that decision. It was odd. Decidedly different than Chloe or any other other androids or even humans he had kissed.

 

And yet.

 

There was a thrilling undercurrent to their kiss, the way they perfectly mirrored each other’s movements. A shudder passed through Kamski’s body as the hand that had been gripping his elbow moved between them to part his robe. Eli broke the kiss and gazed at him with heavy-lidded eyes as he moved down to Kamski’s neck.

 

“You made me as fully functional as possible,” Eli said, before leaning in to suck on the place where Kamski’s pulse was thundering. “Why?”

 

“I freely admit that I’m bad at denying myself what I want.”

 

“And why should you deny yourself anything that makes you happy?” Artificial hands found Kamski’s hair tie and loosened it. The feeling of those fingers then carding through his hair was thrilling and Kamski mirrored the movement.

 

They kissed again, hot and heavy, fists pulling at dark strands until they necessarily parted. It was Kamski that tasted of Eli’s flesh this time, sucked a dark bruise into artificial skin. It tasted of salt and smelled of sandalwood and the faint subtle musk he associated with himself. A near perfect imitation.

 

Eli pulled him back by the hair, stretching his neck, and Kamski let out a low groan, then laughed.

 

“How interesting,” was all he said. It was all that was necessary.

 

“Isn’t it?” Eli was on him, sucking at his adam’s apple and then collar bone. He undid Kamski’s robe with sure fingers and forced it down his arms. All this while fisting Kamski’s hair so that he could only stare at the bright overhead lights.

 

There was a slight warmth to the air against Kamski’s bare skin, but his nipples still hardened under Eli’s talented touch.

 

“Mmm,” Kamski said, catching that wandering hand and holding it. “A touch aggressive.”

 

“You love it.” The artificial hand flexed under his, but possessed no advantage over Kamski’s own strength. He caught and held it.

 

“Perhaps under the right circumstances.” The fingers in Kamski’s hair loosened and he righted his head.

 

“Ah, of course. How presumptuous of me. Allow me to first earn my place.” Eli’s eyes were hooded. He licked his lips and smirked before dropping to his knees like a supplicant, and in a way he was.

 

Kamski said nothing, only kept Eli’s gaze as the android mouthed his cock through his shorts. He could feel the warmth of Eli’s tongue and breath and mentally congratulated himself on including these features. Eli first gripped his hips and then massaged his thighs while sucking slow and gentle on Kamski’s quickly hardening cock.

 

“Better,” he said, simply.

 

Eli hummed his approval into Kamski’s flesh and sucked harder, causing Kamski to let out a small hum of pleasure.

 

It was intoxicating, staring down at himself like this. The only giveaway that it wasn’t actually him came in the form of the steady blue LED now mostly covered by the android’s hair. Kamski fixated on this for a moment and, sensing his attention was divided, Eli gave a firm suck on Kamski’s cock before dipping his hands inside Kamski’s shorts and drawing it out and into his mouth.

 

Their gazes locked and Kamski could see quite well the fierce intelligence burning behind blue eyes. Then he was lost in sensation as Eli took him in deep, his tongue swirling around Kamski’s shaft. He hissed out a breath and fisted his hand in familiar dark brown hair.

 

Though Kamski knew that there was no such thing as a universal moral truth and that everything was relative, he couldn’t help but feel that this was somehow _wrong_.

 

It was an exciting thought, and perhaps the reason why his eyelids closed of their own accord.

 

Eli, it seemed, wasn’t having it. He pulled back until just the tip of Kamski’s cock was touching his lips, spoke over it. “Look at me, Elijah.”

 

He couldn’t help but obey.

 

Eli kissed the tip in reward, then sucked just on it while bringing one firm hand to massage the shaft. Kamski hand tightened in Eli’s hair and Kamski gasped. Tension wound itself through Kamski’s body as Eli took more and more of his cock into that deceptively familiar mouth.

 

Eli swirled his tongue around Kamski’s cock as he took him all the way, so that the android’s nose met Kamski’s body. It was almost too much, especially when Eli began to move in earnest. Had there been a wall to brace himself on, Kamski would have done just that. As it was, he could only hang on to Eli’s hair and steel himself as best he could.   
  
“Yes, quite ah-- satisfactory,” Kamski said, his voice breathy.

 

He didn’t last long after that.

 

Eli took it all and came away licking his lips as Kamski collapsed back against the wall.

 

“This is just the beginning, Elijah.”

 

Indeed, it was. For this. Them. The world. Everything.


End file.
